


You have to let go

by MissReylo



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Force-Sensitive Padmé Amidala, Force-Sensitive Shmi Skywalker, Mother and daughter-in-law relationship, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padmé Amidala is dying and she keeps fighting for her life. But then someone comes to tell her: she has to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You have to let go

The last thing Padmé remembered before she stopped breathing was Kenobi’s horrified face and the crying babies.

She was dying, she knew that. She had fought so hard to stay alive for her children, but something was preventing her to keep living. Someone was killing her. The pain was horrible and everything was hazy.

When she stopped breathing she closed her eyes and everything went comfortable dark. The pain was over and the darkness held her softly. She floated and it felt like she was lying in her comfortable bed with Anakin.

Somebody held her. A woman, soft and warm, held her in her arms and stroked her hair.

Padmé felt safe and cherished. Was this what the Jedi were always talking about? Becoming one with the Force? The woman felt like home and Padmé snuggled closer. She felt like a mother who held her child.

‘Don’t worry, my daughter.’ The woman whispered.

Padmé knew that loving voice. ‘Shmi?’ She wondered.

‘Yes, it’s me.’ Shmi answered. It was still dark and Padmé couldn’t see Shmi’s face but she felt her warm arms around her.

‘Anakin.’ Padmé whispered. ‘He turned to the Dark Side. I did everything to get him back, Shmi, I promise.’

‘I know.’ Shmi said. ‘I know, my child. Anakin made a choice.’

‘Shmi, where are we?’ Padmé asked. She never wanted to leave, it felt so cozy and warm here.

‘It’s hard to explain, Padmé.’ Shmi said softly. ‘Padmé, you are still fighting to live. You have to let go, darling.’

‘But I’m afraid.’ Padmé admitted.

‘Don’t be, honey. You will become one with the Force. You will be safe. You can watch over you children. But you have to let go.’ Shmi said.

Padmé nodded. ‘Will you be there?’

‘Off course, darling.’

‘Then I will let go.’ Padmé said.

_And then she let go._

**Author's Note:**

> :( I love KUDOS and COMMENTS! *hint hint*


End file.
